Until the Day I Die
by littlewiccan
Summary: This is set after Chosen and NFA. Buffy knows Spike is alive as do the other scoobies. Buffy is turned into a vampire. How will she cope? Can Spike help her? Spuffy! R&R please. I'll return the favor.
1. Death

Buffy watched as her blood was drained from her body. The vampire cut his wrist offering into to her. She tried to resist but she was unable, the temptation was too great and he was far too strong. Buffy tasted the coppery tang of his blood as it slid down her throat. 'So this is what it feels like,' Buffy thought, 'this is how it feels to become a vampire. It is a profound experience,' she thought thinking of Spike's words, 'one that profoundly sucks.'

Buffy watched as everything slowly began to blur and turn black. She felt like she was falling into a deep sleep, like sleeping beauty but this was no fairytale. This was her worst nightmare.

The vampire watched as Buffy's limp body slumped into his arms and he carried her off into the night.

"Where's Buffy?" Dawn asked. She was sitting with Spike in her and Buffy's apartment. Andrew was sleeping on the couch snoring peacefully.

"I don't know niblet but I wouldn't worry she'll be back soon," Spike told her, "She can take care of herself."

"I guess you're right. I'm going to go to bed. I' kinda tired besides I have school tomorrow," Dawn said with a yawn, "Spike, I'm really glad you're back. I missed you." Dawn gave him a hug.

"I missed you too, pet," Spike said as he watched her go into her room. When he had come to see Buffy he wasn't sure how she would receive him but she did with open arms.

He hadn't told her he loved her. It wasn't time yet. They were just getting to know each other all over again and she was just getting use to the fact that Spike was alive. Not to mention the ordeal with the Immortal. He had turned out to be evil and Buffy had to kill him. She hadn't loved him she admitted that but she had cared and did fell betrayed. So Spike figured she needed sometime to heal.

The vampire carried Buffy's body to a nearby cemetery and buried it in a secluded spot surrounded by trees. He would come back for her tomorrow night when she had risen.

The next morning Spike woke up on the couch. He had fallen asleep. He looked around to find Buffy but she wasn't there. She never came home. Spike began to get worried and quickly picked up the telephone, dialing Willow's number. Buffy wouldn't stay out all night; it's not like her he thought as he listened to the telephone ring.

Willow picked up, "Hello?" She yawned, obviously still sleepy.

"Willow, it's me."

"Spike?"

"We have a problem."

"Okay, calm down."

"Buffy never came home last night."

"Maybe she got tied up, a little demon trouble."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

Review please, especially if you want me to continue.


	2. Rebirth

Buffy woke up in a coffin, 'not again,' she thought but this time it was different she didn't feel panicked by lacking air to breath in fact she didn't need to breath at all. She also felt filled with a new strength that surged through her body as she broke open the coffin and through the earth, pulling her body into the cool night air.

Buffy brought her hands up to her face and felt how it was distorted into the characteristic vampire game face that she had become so familiar with over the years. I'm a vampire. Buffy felt her stomach grumble and sensed a yearning for fresh warm blood. She grinned and set off in search of food.

"We have to find her," Spike said. Willow, Kennedy, Dawn, and Andrew were all sitting in Buffy's apartment in Rome. The other scoobies weren't' there because they were in various other parts of the globe searching for slayers.

"We will don't worry," Willow said, taking charge, "We'll search in teams. Dawn and I, Kennedy and An…"

"No, I am not getting stuck with him again."

"Hey," Andrew said in protest.

"Okay, fine Spike can…."

"No, I'm going on my own," he said and with that he left.

"Okay, Kennedy goes solo and Andrew stay here and man the phones. In case she calls or comes back," Willow said and with that they all left in search of Buffy, completely unaware of what had happened to her.

"What if we don't find her?" Dawn asked Willow as they searched one of the local cemeteries.

"We will."

"But what if she's….."

"She's not. Besides if she is one of us will bring her back like we always do," Willow said, trying to make light of the situation.

Dawn gave her a weak smile. She knew Willow meant well and was just trying to make her feel better but it wasn't working. She was worried for her big sister. She had to be in trouble if she wasn't she would have called by now.

Buffy stood in front of her apartment and knocked on the door, "Andrew open up and invite me in. I forgot my key."

She could see Andrew's eye through the peep hole, "Buffy?"

"Yes, now let me in," she said as Andrew quickly opened the door and let her in. He closed the door behind them, "Thanks."

"Where have you been young lady, we've been worried sick."

"Yeah, I got into some demon trouble but I took care of it," Buffy said, shrugging off her coat nonchalantly.

Andrew couldn't help but notice the 2 vampire puncture wounds in her neck, "So what kinda of demon was it?" Andrew asked sitting on the couch and crossing his legs nervously.

"I don't know it was just big you know and hairy."

"You know what we're out of milk I'm gonna go run down to the corner market and get some," Andrew said, making a dash for the door but just as he was about to open it Buffy's arm pushed in closed again.

She pinned him against the door, "Oh come on Andrew don't you want to play?" Buffy transformed, putting her game face on and Andrew let out a girly shriek.

Spike walked around town searching for Buffy but he had no luck until he caught the scent of her. He followed it and it led him back to Buffy's apartment. He was standing in front of her front door when he heard a scream. Quickly he slammed open the door and ran inside. He found Buffy, who was now a vampire trying to eat Andrew.

Spike grabbed her and threw her against the opposite wall as he transformed into his vampric face.

"She bit me," Andrew yelled from where he was sitting on the couch. He had his hand over his neck, where Buffy had taken a bite.

Buffy kicked Spike hard sending him toppling backwards over the couch. He quickly got up and pushed the couch into her slamming her into the wall, where he knocked her unconscious.

"Andrew, you can come out know," Spike said, looking at the spot where Andrew was hiding under the table.

"I wasn't hiding. No not me," he said with a nervous giggle.

Spike just frowned, "Help me tie her up will you?"

Buffy's sire walked back to the site where he buried her and he was dismayed to find her grave empty.

"You told me you had turned a slayer," a voice hissed behind him grabbing the vampire by the back of the neck roughly and threw him to the ground.

"I-I did," the vampire stammered out to his vampire master, "She awoke early."

"Well you best find her."

"I will. I promise. You can count on me."

"No, I really can't."

"Rachel, Chris you know who this slayer is?" the master asked two of his other vampire henchmen. The girl had long blonde hair and the boy had distinct Italian features, dark skin and dark hair.

"Yes master," the girl said.

"Good, you find her then. Bring her back to me and you will be rewarded," he said and with that the 2 vampires ran off into the night to fine the slayer.

Review please. The more reviews the sooner the update.


	3. Return to Sender

"So you can restore her soul?" Kennedy asked, looking at Buffy who was still sleeping on the bed she was tied to.

"Are you kidding, it's the first spell I learned," Willow said with a smile. She was standing with Dawn Spike, Andrew, and Kennedy in Buffy's room.

"Well, get to it Red, pretty soon she'll be awake and…." Spike trailed off. He still couldn't believe he had let this happen.

"It's not your fault," Dawn said, placing her hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"So are we gonna like punish her for biting me, spray her with holy water or something?" Andrew asked.

"She's not a dog," Spike told him.

"Okay," Andrew said waiting a minute, "But are we cuz she bit me and I'm mad?"

"Andrew, shut up," Kennedy told him.

"Okay," Willow said as she placed the orb of Thesula down, "Here we go, Gods bind her, cast her heart from the demon...realm...return her...I call on...I...Te implor Doamne, nu ignora accasta rugaminte! Lasa orbita sa fie vasal care-i va trans…." That's when they crashed in through the windows, "trans-transporta! Ahh!"

Willow screamed as someone grabbed her and pulled her through the window and out the door. The others tried to stop them but they were too many. Even Kennedy couldn't help because she was knocked unconscious by one of the people. Willow struggled against the man's strong grip but she was unable to break free. The one thing she was able to do before she was taken away was grab the orb and stuff it into her pocket, just before she was knocked unconscious and stuffed in the back of a white van.

888888888888888888

Rachel and Chris sat in the front seats of the van and they drove.

"Where is the slayer?" Chris hissed as he grabbed the back of the necks of one of the humans they had sent in to capture her.

"W-we couldn't. They were too strong. But we stopped them from giving her a soul that's what the girl in back was doing," The mortal gulped in fear.

"Bored now," Rachel said as she pulled the car over and grabbed the guy, sucking him dry. She turned around and smiled cruelly at the others.

"I'm hungry," Chris whined as they began to pick off the humans one by one, all except for Willow.

8888888888888888888888888

Willow woke up in a dark room with a splitting headache. She could feel the blood dripping down her neck from the blow she had received to the back of the head.

Quickly she grabbed the orb out of her pocket, thankful it was still there and placed it on the floor in front of her. She then began to recite the spell, "Gods bind him, cast his heart from the demon...realm...return his...I call on...I...Te implor Doamne, nu ignora accasta rugaminte! Lasa orbita sa fie vasal care-i va transporta sufletul la el! (I call on you, gods, do not ignore this supplication! Let the orb be the vessel to carry his soul to him!) Este scris, aceasta putere este dreptul poporuil meu de a conduce...(It is written this power is my people's right to wield...) Asa sa fie! Acum! (Let it be so! Now!)"

Willow fell to the floor panting in exhaustion.

"What are you doing in here?" Rachel demanded grabbing Willow's hair and yanking her head upwards so they were looking into each others eyes. Willow's eyes flickered downward for a second and Rachel noticed the orb. She stomped on it with her foot, smashing it to pieces. Then she walked towards the door. Before she left she turned around, "Looks like I foiled your little plan."

"You're too late. It's already done," Willow said with a triumph smile.

888888888888888888888  
Review please.


	4. Rescue Mission

Buffy woke up with a start and began to struggle in panic, when she realized she was tied to a bed, her bed. The others rushed into the room, when they heard her.

"Why am I tied to my bed?!" Buffy asked.

"Are you evil?" Dawn asked.

"What? No! What is going on?"

"You were turned into a vampire, love," Spike said.

"I was what?! Un-tie me!"

"Willow tried to re-soul you but then she got kidnapped and well we don't know if she did it," Kennedy said.

"I'm not evil!"

'Kennedy,' Willow said, she was communicating with her telepathically.

"Willow? Are you okay?"

'I'm fine. I re-souled Buffy.'

"You can untie her," Kennedy told the others, "Willow did it." Spike quickly un-tied the slayer.

"Where are you?" Kennedy asked Willow.

'A warehouse near the docks. I'll send a guide.'

"A guide?"

88888888888888888

Willow sat on the floor with her legs crossed and began to recite the spell, "Aradia, Goddess of the lost, the path is murky, the woods are dense, darkness pervades, I beseech thee, bring the light," a small green light appeared in front of her, "Go find Kennedy and show her where I am."

8888888888888888888

The Scoobies: Kennedy, Dawn, Andrew, Spike, and Buffy followed the green light Willow had sent to guide them. It led them to a warehouse near the docks and it now bided them to go inside.

"No what?" Andrew asked.

"Now, we go save Willow," Buffy said as they silently began to follow the green light into the building. Then the light burnt out.

"That can't be good," Dawn whispered.

"She must have fallen unconscious," Spike said, "She needs to concentrate to keep the spell going."

"Okay, let's split up. Spike and I will go right and you guys go left," Buffy said, "Dawn?"

"Yeah, keep your cell phone on vibrate so we can contact each other."

"Okay," she replied as the two groups separated and went in opposite directions.

"This way," Spike said, leading her down a hallway, "I can smell her."

"Can I do that too now?"

"Yeah, I guess…..Love, I'm sorry."

"Its okay, it's not your fault."

"I know but still…."

"Spike, I really don't want to talk about it. Let's just go find Willow," she said stepping in front of him and taking the lead.

"Buffy?"

"Shhh," she said pointing to a vampire that was guarding a door, "Shall we see what's behind door number one?"

"Read my mind," he said as they quickly moved in and staked the vampire before she could scream for help.

Buffy kicked the door open and they entered. The 2 vampires found Willow on the floor unconscious.

Spike picked her up, "She's breathing," he said, reading the question on Buffy's face.

Buffy nodded, "Let's go."

888888888888888888888

"Hey, I wonder what this does," Andrew said as he pushed a button on the wall of the room they were in.

"Andrew, no!" Kennedy and Dawn said but they were too late and they all watched as all the lights were turned on and the room was flooded with light. The room was large, evidently the main room of the factory.

"Opps," Andrew said.

"You're a moron," Kennedy yelled at him.

"Oh, good idea yell just in case the vampires didn't see our spectacle of lights," Dawn hissed as vampires began to enter the room and come towards them.

Kennedy punched one of then and then ducked down sending another that had lunged for her flying over her back. She then staked another. Dawn and Andrew were able to stake a few vampires as well. But then Dawn was grabbed from behind and she screamed for help, "Buffy!"

8888888888888888888888

"Did you hear something?" Buffy asked and that's when they heard a scream, unmistakably Dawn's, "Dawn."

They both rushed down the hallway in the direction of the scream.

8888888888888888  
Review please.


	5. Faded Sunlight

Buffy grabbed the vampire that had attacked Dawn and threw him against a near by wall where Spike staked him. The rest of the group was fighting off the vampires as well. Andrew had just jumped on the back of a large vampire that was trying to attack Kennedy. As the vampire swung his arm to punch her; she ducked under the thing's arm and sent a stake straight through its heart.

Buffy turned another 2 vampires to dust and then looked around to see who needed help. That's when she saw him the vampire that had turned her. He wasn't anything special, Buffy thought as she looked him over. He was awkwardly tall and thin and he had shaggy black hair that covered his eyes. Buffy ran towards him. When the vampire saw her he turned around and ran away. Buffy ran after him, following him out of the building.

"Where's Buffy?" Spike asked after they had finished killing all the vampires.

"I don't know," Kennedy said, looking around.

"You don't think she….." Dawn's voice trailed off. What if Buffy was now one of the many piles of dust that surrounded them?

"Do you hear that?" Spike asked as he walked over to a large crate, where he heard the noise coming from. He shoved his hand behind the crate and grabbed the vampire that had been hiding there and pinned him to the wall, "Where is she?"

"I – I don't know."

"Okay let's try that again," Spike said, punching the vampire once in the face, "Where is she?"

"I saw her run after another vampire they went outside," he said as Spike staked him, "Dawn, go back to your apartment with Andrew in case Buffy comes back. Kennedy, go take care of Willow. I'll go find her."

888888888888888888

Spike was searching for Buffy, when he heard the sounds of a fight. He ran towards the noise.

"That's for making me a vampire," Buffy said, punching her sire, who was badly bruised and bleeding. She had really laid into him.

"Buffy," Spike said, pulling her off the creature, who ran away.

"You let him get away!"

"Buffy!" Spike yelled holding her shoulders. She was hysterical.

"He killed me," she cried, breaking down and falling into Spike's arms, where he held her.

"I know, love. I know," he whispered, kissing her head as she sobbed.

8888888888888888

Spike watched as Buffy stared out the necro-tempered glass in his apartment, where the sun shined in; he could see the longing in her eyes. He had called the others and told them where she was and he had brought her back to his apartment because it was closer and it had almost been sun up.

"Here," Spike said as he handed her a mug with blood inside.

"I'm not hungry," she said, even though she could hear her stomach growling. The blood smelled so good but at the same time the thought of drinking it made her stomach churn slightly.

"You need to eat," he said, forcing the cup into her hand.

"I really don't," she said as she slammed it down on the coffee table causing some of the content to spill.

"It's not my fault, don't get mad at me," he said but she stayed silent, "What are you too good for all this? Its okay for you to associate with vampires, shag them, whatever but actually being one….."

"Stop pretending you know what I'm feeling! You don't have any idea!"

"Then enlighten me please!"

"I've lost so much!"

"Poor you," Spike said, sarcastically.

"I lost my future, I lost my chances of having a family, I can't even go out in the sunlight anymore! I just can't handle this! I'm going to live forever but I'm going to have to watch as all my friends die around me. How is that okay?!" she yelled, her eyes glistening with tears.

"Buffy," Spike spoke softly his resolve breaking.

"Leave me alone," she said turning away from him. She didn't see the hurt expression on his face but she heard the door slam as he left the apartment. She winced at the sound and sat down.

She noticed the cup of blood on the table and heard her stomach growl. She grabbed the cup and threw it against the wall, watching as it shattered and the blood was splattered against the wall. She fell to her knees and began to cry.

888888888888888  
Review please.


	6. Happily Ever After

Buffy stood on a hill in one of the local cemeteries, waiting for the sun to rise. 'I'd would be better this way,' she thought, 'I don't want to be a vampire. I…' She took a deep breath, she could see the sun beginning to come up over the horizon. That's when she felt someone push her inside a nearby mausoleum.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?!" Spike demanded.

"Isn't obvious. It seems like the right thing to do."

"Oh, yes suicide by sunset very poetic. I get that you don't want to be here but this, this is being a coward and the Buffy I know would not give up this easily."

"When they're gone, there's going to be nothing here for me anymore."

As years go by  
I race the clock with you  
But if you died right now  
You know that I'd die to  
I'd die too

Spike walked over and used his hand to push her chin up so she was looking at him, "I'll be here. I love you."

"You do?"

"Yes."

"I was hoping you still did."

"I thought you knew."

You remind me of the times  
When I knew who I was (I was)  
But still the second hand will catch us  
Like it always does

She shook her head and kissed him, tenderly, "I love you too."

We'll make the same mistakes  
I'll take the fall for you  
I hope you need this now  
Cause I know I still do

Buffy kissed him again. This time more passionately and with more fever. Spike pushed her back towards the wall of the crypt, lips still locked as they grabbed at each other.

Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you

Buffy pulled away and began to remove Spike's shirt and he gently kissed her neck, sending chills up her spine. Then he picked her up and the moved into the dark recesses of the crypt. For the first time since she had crawled out of her grave Buffy felt content, happy, and like she belonged. Spike completed her. She loved him.

88888888888888

By the time Buffy and Spike woke up in each others' arms it was night.

"We always end up on the floor," Buffy said as she moved closer to him, laying her head on his chest.

"Lucky furniture, I suppose."

She smiled, "I think it's gonna be okay."

"I know it will be," he said as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

'Everything will be okay,' Buffy thought, 'as long as we're together. We can handle anything.'

THE END

88888888888888

Review please.


End file.
